The inventor herein is the inventor and owner of U.S. Pat. No. 7,020,915 (“the '915 patent”), issued 4 Apr. 2005, which is incorporated by reference as if fully recited herein. As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 of the '915 patent, the hammock tent 60 comprises overlapping sections that completely surround the hammock 1. FIGS. 5 and 6 also show flap 69 that serves as a door. The tent 60 is supported by a supporting system having a ridge support, side supports and suspension supports.
Referring to FIG. 6 of the '915 patent, the door 69 of the tent 60 is located in the inclined upper portion of the tent 1. As a result, the occupier of the hammock cannot enter or exit the hammock, or leave the door open, without potential atmospheric precipitation entering the tent. Also, when the door is open, the field of view of the occupant is limited to an upward direction.
As shown in FIGS. 10A and 10B of the '915 patent, the hammock 1 is connected to suspending means by way of cargo hook 90. The cargo hook 90 is also connected to suspending strap 99 as described in FIGS. 9A and 9B. The suspending strap 99 is secured to an upright structure by means of cam buckle 200, as depicted in FIGS. 11 and 12.
In order to suspend the hammock, first the hammock and the suspending strap must be attached to the cargo hook. Second, the suspending strap must be wrapped around the structure and then fitted into the slot of the cam buckle. Accordingly, a simpler method of suspending the hammock is preferable.